lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Daethis Umbreneria
Daethis Umbreneria is the son of Preslidan, and Moerllia Umbrenaria making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Umbrenaria. Daethis Umbreneria has three siblings in the form of Maethis, Loerellia, and Preslidan Umbrenaria of which his brother Preslidan was the Lord Commander of the garrison of the capital of Shiver and was killed during the Massacre of House Umbreneria, while his sister Loerellia was seven years old when the coup of Shiver happened and her death was made public with her being beheaded at the central plaza of the capital, while Maethis would escape the massacre mounting a resistence in the mountains of Shiver where he continues to fight against the betrayal of his family. Daethis Umbrenaria has one half sibling in the form of Nodriel of whom is a secret bastard of his father and she would join her half brother Maethis in resisting the betrayal of House Dunterian against her family. Daethis would be involved in a nearly ten year betrothal with Aeneth Dunterian and the two were deeply in love and very excited for their marriage until she would be forced by her family to turn against him but she couldn't do it completely and saved him through trickary. Daethis Umbrenaria is a level four Magi of whom has taken to the Mysticism Magi family of which he controls with an almost expert level of control. Daethis Umbrenaria was born the fourth child of his father of whom was the King of Shiver and throughout his youth he struggled with his Magi abilities until being sent to the Seekers where he would finally begin to learn to control himself. Daethis would spend nearly twenty years training in the arts of Magi within the Order of the Seekers and throughout this time he traveled throughout the Empire of Tevinter and during these travels he begin to feel disillusioned with the way the empire was moving but hid this beneath loyalty to his family and the Order of the Seekers. A loyal member of the Order of the Seekers he would be betrayed along with his entire garrison by the Death Eaters of whom knew him to be a member of the ruling family and his survival only happened because of the menipulation of his betrothed in the form of Aeneth Dunterian. Following his recovery Daethis would attempt to reach his brother Maethis at Minus Shiver but would become involved in the fighting over the control of the County of Ehlviah and would delay his return to his brother and took the fight to the Death Eater appointed commander of the county. History Early History Daethis Umbrenaria was born the fourth child of his father of whom was the King of Shiver and throughout his youth he struggled with his Magi abilities until being sent to the Seekers where he would finally begin to learn to control himself. Betrayal at Estreglen Located within the Seeker fortress of Estreglen west of the capital he is training in Magi alongside two very close friends in the form of Pethon Treledria, and Sogrian Portellian as well as his lover Aeneth Dunterian of whom all are having fun when several Seeker Guardsmen arrive and tell them of the arrival of two Magisters and a large force of troops accompanying the Magister. Called down to the courtyard by the two Magisters they are honor bound to comply but Daethis forces Aeneth to remain hidden as if she had left the fortress and she does this with tears in her eyes which is Daethis's first sign of trouble as she begs him not to go into the courtyard. By the time he reaches the courtyard he hears from the window Pethon announce himself as him and believing that Pethon was him the Magisters command their men to open fire and arrows rain down on the group killing Pethon with an arrow to the neck and Sogrian and the Seeker soldiers are killed shortly after. Following this fighting breaks out as the Seeker fighters try to defend themselves but are overrun and realizing all is lost Daethis fights his way through the now overrun fortress trying to find Aeneth in the tower where he told her to wait for him. Finally reaching her he finds her waiting with two men of whom by their clothing appear to be Magisters and before he can say anything she strikes him with a Magi bolt which flings him off the tower plummeting hundreds of feet down into the lake. Ehlviah Uprising he is travelling on the road making his way towards where his brother is travelling when they hear a commotion on the road and see several men shaking down a group of villagers, and despite Daethis wanting to rush to his brother and ignore the situation it is Serena who refuses and confronts the group who are led by a man wearing a Death Eater mask and the men instead of listening attack Serena knocking her down which forces Daethis into action. Confronting the group Daethis shows his supreme Magi power when he kills two of the three men with Magi before kocking the wand away from the Death Eater and under his command the Death Eater is tied up by the villagers. Helping Serena to her feet the villagers are overcome with fear as they tell Serena and Daethis that there village is under the occupation of a mad man named Er-Maevlin Tinveliz of whom given command of the province by the new King of Shiver has been raping the women and children of the village and killing anyone who apposed him. Arriving at the village with his small army of sorts Daethis uses his Magi to spy on the village and sees that the village is occupied by only six men alongside what he believes are two Deatheaters and thus with a force of twenty men not including the hundreds of villagers who stand within the village they make there move into the village. Maevlin is able to teleport out of the holdfast but before his son Ghaelin can escape justice as well Daethis hits his staff with a Magi bolt forcing him to remain. The chapter ends with Daethis walking out of the holdfast of the village covered in the blood of Ghaelin and falling to his knees devestated emotionally by what Maevlin had been doing he cries into the shoulder of Serena as the villagers stumble into the holdfast to try and help those poor women inside. Family Members Relationships Aeneth Dunterian See Also : Aeneth Dunterian Serana See Also : Serana Category:People Category:Human Category:Magi Category:POV Character Category:House Umbrenaria Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Level Four Magi Category:People of Tevinter